


Közi's Sacrifice

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Mana hardly ever spoke a word to him, Kozi always knew that Mana cared for him. Their relationship was different, freakish to some, but it was the only relationship he had ever wanted. This birthday, he knew Mana would come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Közi's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters in this story are based entirely on stage persona and do not mimic real life in any way.

It had been three weeks and two days since he had last seen Mana. Twenty-Three days of longing as he worked hard to avoid worrying about why he hadn't visited in this time. Mana and his relationship was fleeting to say the least. His lover came on a whim, and left the same way. Often without a single word spoken between them. For the most part Közi was unconcerned, who need words when you had gentle touches and kind gestured?

Over the years, Mana was becoming more and more like the man who stood on stage. Cold, lifeless and silence. He intimidated everyone around him with his blank stare, but not Közi. There was a spark of life in his friend, and if you could see it you could see the cracks. Közi could see beneath the shield, to the warm loving man beneath. So whilst it had been almost a month since they had last been together, he had no concerns that Mana loved him. His lover would visit him on his birthday, just like he did every year.

Sure enough, almost like clockwork Mana arrived at him home, with a playful smile on his lips. As silent as he ever was he beckoned Közi to follow. Other men might question him, but not Közi. He'd learnt to be quiet. Besides he knew perfectly well that whatever Mana had planned, he was going to love it. As silent as his lover he got into Mana's car and watched idly as they drove though the city, taking the well known route to Mana's home.

 

He was naked and chained to a polish stoned alter in no time. Helpless and entirely at Mana's mercy, though all he could focus on was how much effort Mana had spent on decorating his basement for this night. The whole room had a dark stone feel, like a dungeon, with limited lighting and a creepy atmosphere to go along with it. You could hardly believe a place like this, could exist in a modern home like this one. Being here, chained up like this, was a fantasy he had mentioned only once before, but as always Mana had been listening. Tonight he would be sacrificed, in the most erotic of ways.

It started with candles, how could it not? Each one long and red, positioned at the points of a complicated five pointed star design that had been drawn on the floor in what looked like paint. They set the mood for a demonic ritual, and reminded him of many nights he had spent at his overs mercy before. Just the anticipation was enough to make him hard and eager to start but he was patient. Watching as Mana went to work, trying his best to keep his lust at bay.

With a sixth candle in hand Mana stood over him, dripping hot wax on his chest and stomach causing only minor pain. These were bondage candles, burning at a lower heat that the regular kind that burned around him. Mana never had been one to take unnecessary risks. He shivered in delight every time a red droplet landed on him, the chains securing him pulling tightly every time he tried to move away.

He candle was eventually put inside as Mana picked up a bowl of some kind of sticky red liquid. Not blood, though it looked just like it. A stage prop, or some kind of home made variety of the same. Like an artist Mana traced symbols onto his skin, the cold liquid making him shiver after the heat of the wax that still marked his body. Bondage, pain, temperature play, his lover was remembering all his kinks tonight.

Lube was poured over his length and then his lover straddled him on the alter. His skirts falling over his lower legs as he lowered himself onto his lovers hardened length. Mana had prepared himself in advance, but still felt tight. He was being engulfed by his heat, but even as he appreciated it an icy cold blade was placed against his throat. He lay still, staring up at Mana with pure adulation. Once or twice Mana had cut him here, a scratch that had leaked blood but done no damage. Tonight was no different, and he gasped as the blade broke the skin before being tossed aside.

Mana began to ride him, making him moan and writhe on the alter beneath him. He longed to touch him, but he couldn't. Every movement he made now was dictated by the man above him, and Mana wasn't about to let him move.

He came quickly, unable to help himself but that didn't stop Mana riding his still hard cock. He moaned, louder and louder as pleasure engulfed him, his eyes shutting only to feel sharp pain as finger nails raked down his chest. He screamed, more from pleasure than pain, pulling on the chains to get closer. He was in heaven and hell all at the same time, and from the smirk on Mana's lips he knew his lover realised it.

Shuddering he came again and this time Mana slid off him, walking out of the room to presumably finish himself off. Never once had Közi seen what lay beneath his lover's skirts, he kind of liked it that way. He could imagine anything he liked, Mana's gender on these nights changing with his moods. In the end, they were both freaks in the bedroom, but Közi would have it no other way.


End file.
